Such devices have been developed and marketed by the applicant for decades.
The devices of the generic type serve for example for transmitting torque from a motor to a gear.
In order to be able to compensate or at least reduce rotational vibrations occurring in such a drive train, the known coupling has an elastic element for vibration damping.
It is also known to construct devices with several elastic elements.
The elastic elements can be coordinated to particular application purposes with regard to their construction and with regard to the choice of the materials that are used. In particular, a coordination to particular frequencies or frequency ranges is possible, in order to be able to contribute to the vibration damping in an optimized manner.
Devices of the generic type are also designated as shaft couplings and, with regard to the use of elastic elements, also as elastic shaft couplings.